The purpose of the Cell Imaging Core is to provide access to equipment and technical expertise for[unreadable] confocal microscopy, combined confocal and multi-photon microscopy, and image processing and analysis.[unreadable] The range of experiments that will take advantage of this core include immunofluorescence, imaging of[unreadable] GFP, DsRed, RFP, and other organelle- and protein-specific dyes, time-lapse confocal microscopy, calcium[unreadable] imaging, and confocal imaging combined with multi-photon flash photolysis of caged compounds. This Core [unreadable] will take advantage of the medical school's existing Center for Cell and Molecular Imaging in order to[unreadable] provide these services. Equipment in the core will include three Zeiss LSM 510 confocal microscopes and[unreadable] two PCs for off-line image processing and data analysis. The first of the three confocal microscopes is a[unreadable] standard point-scanning system with three detection channels, while the second is equipped with a META[unreadable] detector for spectral deconvolution, and the third has nonlinear optics, non-descanned detectors, and is[unreadable] equipped with a Spectra-Physics 10 watt tunable femtosecond-pulsed titaniurrrsapphire laser for multiphoton[unreadable] excitation. This Core also will provide a Research Support Specialist who is experienced in confocal[unreadable] and multi-photon microscopy, plus a Research Biotechnologist who has experience with lasers, optics and[unreadable] microscopy design. The Research Support Specialist will assist members of each project with all[unreadable] experiments requiring the use of this core facility, while the Research Biotechnologist will work with project[unreadable] members to design new optical imaging methods and techniques that relate to the research aims of the[unreadable] PPG.